fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hail
Oshiro Cadence '(大城ケイデンス ''Ōshiro Keidensu) is a young girl who appears to be a teenager. She was the heir to the Dusk Area as 'Hail '(ハーイル Hāiru) until Episode 20, and is the daughter of Zero. She can transform into 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito), the Pretty Cure of the Universe. Her catchphrase is 'I won't give up hope! '(私は希望を与えることはありません！''Watashi wa kibō o ataeru koto wa arimasen!). Appearance When she was Hail, she had long and smooth silvery-white hair with a black rose in her hair. She wore a black dress with white frills, and also wore a black ribbon choker. She wore black slip-on shoes with a snowflake on them, and also wore a black mask. As Cadence, her hair is blondish-white, and she wears jeans that go to her ankles, and green slip-on shoes. She wears a white button-up shirt with a green ribbon choker. As Cure Starlight, Cadence's hair becomes longer and styled similar to Cure Marine's and also changes to a pale green hue with green bows on the sides on her head. Purple earrings the shape of stars appear and she wears a green leotard with a purple belt, and her skirt is shaped to look like a flower, which has green petals and white frills. She wears purple and green boots and also wears a flower choker. She also has green arm warmers with a purple ribbon on her chest. Her Season Heart Palette is left hanging on the left side of her belt. As Radiant Universe, Cadence gains a pale green dress over her Pretty Cure uniform, and her hair grows paler and longer. She wears a golden tiara with a brooch shaped like an Earth in the middle. Her arm warmers changes to gloves that almost cover her arms, and everything else stays the same. This form is known as her "Natural" form. Personality As Hail, Cadence was cunning, mean and very cruel, and like her father, she wanted to destroy everything. Every sunset, she used to go to the hill in Tokyo and sung a sad song, which will make the listener cry and go home. After becoming a Pretty Cure, she seems to be less sadistic, and becomes quiet, mysterious and patient. She also becomes kinder and more understanding, and happens to be quite intelligent. She loves her friends and will fight for the sake of everyone's happiness. History Hail Hail first meets Koizumi Hana and Chinen Akemi when one night, she sang a sad song. Hana had asked Hail to teach her how to sing, and Hail agreed. But, when Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami went to meet this strange woman, Hail reveals herself to be the daughter of Zero and the heir to the Dusk Area! The Cures transform and fight her, and luckily defeated her. Hail states that she was only going easy on them, and that they don't know her true power. Later on, Hail enrolls into Tokyo Academy of Arts as Oshiro Cadence to try and steal the Cures' transformation items, but Hana ends up befriending her. In a battle between Hail and Cure Tulip, Hail reveals that she is actually Oshiro Cadence, and that Cure Tulip was stupid to befriend her, and that Cadence never wanted to be her friend anyways. Leaving Cure Tulip upset and crying, Cadence left the scene. Becoming Cure Starlight Hail and Cure Tulip battle once again, only with Cure Tulip saying that she won't fight to defeat Hail, she'll fight to save Oshiro Cadence from Zero. Hail stops fighting, and says that their battle was vicious, yet she feels at peace now. Just then, the Dusk Trio arrive, and they say that they had orders from Zero to bring Hail back to the Dusk Area. However, Hail says no, because she has finally found peace, and that she wants to become friends with the Pretty Cure. Then, nobody knew it, but Hail herself had a Season Heart, which came out in the form of a Green Leaf Heart. Then, she is given a new form: Cure Starlight, the Pretty Cure of the Universe. However, Cure Starlight refuses to join the team, and walks away. Now Cadence has realised that she has nowhere else to go after leaving the Dusk Area and betraying her father. While wandering the streets, she meets Akikaze Momoko again and her own father, who are going to a restaurant to eat. Momoko convinces Cadence to go and Cadence begins to enjoy herself. However, Zero orders Destroyer to go and find Hail and bring her back, with the hopes of her joining again. When Destroyer injures the Cures and almost defeats them, Cadence realises that she has had more fun with the Cures then the Dusk Area, and she transforms into Cure Starlight and used Starlight Bright Storm to purify the Hidoi of the episode. Momoko and her father asks if she wants to stay at their house, which Cadence tearfully accepts. Cadence and Cure Starlight Although Cadence was adapting well to the society as a normal girl, she is haunted by her past deeds as Hail everywhere she goes. However, she is supported by the Cures, who told her that she is no longer bad, and that she is protecting everyone by being a Pretty Cure. After defeating the Hidoi of the episode, the Cures happily decided to start a band together: Four Season Light. Relationships 'Akikaze Momoko - 'Momoko and her father have decided to let Cadence stay at their home, and become her adoptive family. 'Koizumi Hana - 'Before Cadence became Cure Starlight, she was rude to Hana, however, Hana befriended Cadence. Now, since the two are good friends again, Hana supports Cadence all the time. 'Chinen Akemi - 'The two don't have an exact strong relationship, however, they do share a friendly one. 'Yukimura Ami - 'Cadence and Ami have the weakest relationship, and constantly bicker, mostly about who is the better Cure. Hail 'Hail '(ハーイル ''Hāiru) is the original part of Cadence, and the one that represents her past as a member of the Dusk Area. Hail was cunning, however, she did not have much pride, and says that when people do not admit defeat, they are extremely embarrassing. When meeting the Cures for the first time, Hail swore that she would forever be their enemy. Since then, on the command of her father, Zero, Hail has done her best to defeat the Pretty Cures, however, she always failed, but Zero didn't mind because she was his daughter. When Hail finally admits that she has found peace with the Cures, she refused to go back to the Dusk Area, and this caused her to become Cure Starlight, the Pretty Cure of the Universe. Since then, Cadence has sworn to never go back and help the Dusk Area again, so it is possible she can still transform into Hail, but does not want to. Cure Starlight 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Cadence. She did not appear until Episode 20, and is possibly the strongest of the team. She controls the power of nature and stars and represents the Universe. She can transform by saying the phrase, ''"Pretty Cure, Charming Season Activation!" ''Her main attack is Starlight Bright Storm. Attacks |-|Finishers= *Starlight Bright Storm' - is Cure Starlight's main attack, which can only be used with the Earth Wand and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Let the stars and nature glow in the name of the Earth!" *'Starlight Bright Glowing' - is Cure Starlight's upgraded attack of Starlight Bright Storm, which can only be used with the Radiant Universe Trumpet and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Glow, power of nature and stars!" *'Grand Universe Term Attack' - is the entire team's first group attack, which can be used with the Four Season Wands and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Glow, the power of five, and the seasons of the year!" *'Raging Heart Purification' - is the entire team's second attack, which can only be used with the Four Season Instruments, the Cures must be in their 'Natural' forms, and they must shout a special phrase to activate it, which is "Sparkle, melodies of hope, passion, kindness, intelligence and peace!" |-|Sub-attacks= *'Starlight Earthquake''' - Cure Starlight claps her hands together, and the Earth begins to shake. *'Starlight Canyon' - Cure Starlight claps her hands together, and a canyon appears, and the enemy begins to fall in it. *'Starlight Sprint' - Cure Starlight powers herself up to be able to dodge attacks. *'Starlight Shoot' - Cure Starlight summons shooting stars and shoots them at the enemy. Etymology Oshiro (大城): ''Osh (オシ) is a word that may mean "big" and ''Shiro ''(史郎) is a word that means "castle". '''Cadence (ケイデンス): 'Cadence ''is an English name that means "flow". So therefore, Oshiro Cadence means "big castle flow". The surname could be a pun because Cadence, as Hail, was born as a princess, and usually, princesses live in castles, and the Dusk Area is said to be large. ''Cure Starlight ''means the light of the stars at night. Songs Cadence's voice actress, Takagaki Ayahi, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hirano Aya, Nagasawa Miki, Endo Aya and Kanae Ito, the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Chinen Akemi, Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami. Singles * Dusk Princess of Evil * Who I Am * Diamonds Duets * Until The End (''along with the voice actress of Koizumi Hana) * Watashi Ni (Me) (along with the voice actress of Chinen Akemi) * It's Lovely (along with the voice actress of Akikaze Momoko) * Dō ka na? (How About That?) (along with the voice actress of Yukimura Ami) * Raging Heart Melody (along with the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Chinen Akemi, Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami) Quotes The following quotes are quotes said by Cadence: * "I am Hail, heir to the Dusk Area and daughter of the great lord Zero!" - Hail introduces herself. * "The brightest star in the sky is the mark of the Earth! Glowing without end, Cure Starlight!" - Cure Starlight introduces herself. * "Father, both you and me have a heart. I have learnt to release the love in mine, and you must do the same." - Cure Starlight to Zero in the final battle. * "I want to become a singer so I can spread smiles everywhere." - Cadence's true dream. * "Did you say that you had talked about fears? I really hate ghosts." - Cadence's biggest fear to the Cures. * "I, as a princess, shall destroy all light and hope, for I am the dusk princess of evil!" - Cadence's character song, Dusk Princess of Evil. * "I want to feel free to be who I am, what I'm about is more than I've been." Cadence's character song, Who I Am. * "I believe I can become strong, twinkling in the sky, like diamonds." - Cadence's character song, Diamonds. Trivia * Hail is the third villain to become a Pretty Cure, preceded by Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion and Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat. * She is the third Pretty Cure to have green as her theme colour, preceded by Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint and Midorikawa Nao/Cure March. * It is revealed that Cadence is afraid of ghosts, preceded by Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge, Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat, Midorikawa Nao/Cure March and Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid. * She is shown to be allergic to carrots. * She shares a few similarities with Eas: ** Both were once enemies of the Pretty Cure but joined later on. ** Both have silvery-white hair in villain forms. ** Both have a civilian name (Higashi Setsuna and Oshiro Cadence). ** Both are the final members of their respective teams. ** Both are considered the most powerful of the teams. ** Both become the adoptive sister of another Cure in the team (Momozono Love and Akikaze Momoko) * Hail is the fourth Pretty Cure to be the daughter of a villain, preceded by Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight, Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse and Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace. ** If Regina was a Pretty Cure, then Hail would be the fifth Pretty Cure to be the daughter of a villain, but even though Regina joined the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure team, she is not an official Cure. * She is the fifth Pretty Cure to be a royal, preceded by Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous (who is the life of the Queen of Light, so she's technically a royal), Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse (the princess of Major Land), Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace (who is the light of Princess Marie Ange, so she's the princess of the Trump Kingdom) and Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess (the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom). * Hail shares her voice actress with Cadence in the Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. ** Coincidentally, both are considered as princesses and both were evil but turned good (in Princess Cadence's case, she switched places with the Changeling Queen). ** Both also share the same name (in Hail's case, Cadence is her civilian form's name). * She is the fourth Cure who does not join the team after her first transformation, preceded by Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion, Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat and Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle. * It is revealed that ever since Cadence enrolled in the respective school of the season, she and Yukimura Ami/Cure Snowflake have had a very weak relationship. * Cadence shares a few similarities with Diane Martin/Cure Surge: ** Both were once enemies of the Pretty Cure but joined later on. ** Both have gainsboro hair in villain forms. ** Both have a civilian names, which their first names are in English (Diane Martin and Oshiro Cadence). ** Both are the final members of their respective teams. However, Diane is NOT the final member, which is Bella Takamachi. ** Both are considered the most powerful of the teams. ** Both become the adoptive sister of another Cure in the team (Akikaze Momoko and Liona Takamachi). * She also shares a few similarities with Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat: ** Both were enemies of the Pretty Cure but became Pretty Cure later on. ** Both did not join the team after their first transformations. ** Both are afraid of ghosts. ** Both have a human form (in Ellen's case, she is now "stuck" in this form). ** Both can at first transform into Pretty Cure without the Season Palette (Cadence) and Cure Module (Ellen). Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Hail Oshiro Cadence Cure Starlight Previews Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Villains Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Characters